ATV
AATTVVV also known as ATV, or All Terrain Venomoth, was a Venomoth in Red's party in Generation 1 of Twitch Plays Pokémon. ATV was obtained in the Safari Zone during Democracy in day 9. Name ATV's name comes from his in-game name, AATTVVV. "All Terrain Vehicles" are commonly referred to as "ATVs", and the Hivemind simply replaced "Vehicle" with "Venomoth". Some incarnations do portray him as a literal All-Terrain Vehicle with wheels After defeating Lance's strongest Dragonite in the mob's first run against him, ATV earned the nickname, "Dragonslayer", with the motto: "Dragonskin is still terrain." History ATV was considered an afterthought, just being "That one pokemon filling the 6th slot since Bloody Sunday" by many. ATV, however, did hold a number of small victories over the trainers of Saffron City's gym. His immunity to being poisoned and the fact that Bug type moves, at the time, were effective against Poison types made him a more valued member during the mob's adventures in Cinnabar Mansion. Despite this, he was never held in high regard until he defeated Lance's final Dragonite during the mob's first encounter against the final Elite Four member. The Gen 1 AI was programmed to always use attacks that would be super effective, but the PP of moves was not tracked on enemy Pokemon and did not differentiate non-damaging attacks from damaging ones. Due to Lance's Dragonite only knowing two non-damaging super effective moves, this led to the perpetual use of either Agility or Barrier, which raise the user's Speed and Defense by two stages respectively. Because ATV had used Poison Powder on Dragonite at the beginning of the match and the opponent continued to use status moves (even as its Speed and Defense maxed out), ATV remained unharmed while Dragonite slowly lost health to the poison and Leech Life and eventually fainted. ATV was the only Pokemon left in Red's party still healthy at the end of the battle, which was the first of two times in which Red defeated Lance. ATV was quickly defeated in battle by Blue afterwards, though he earned more fans by at least being able to withstand a Wing Attack against Blue's Pidgeot. ATV, along with the Fonz, was still active in Red's party when AA-j delivered the final Thundershock to Blue's Blastoise. TPP Lore During Red's run in the Elite Four in Generation 1, ATV famously defeated Lance's level 62 Dragonite which was more powerful than ATV, being level 36 (video). This caused many to dub ATV the "Dragonslayer". When AJ fought Red in Generation 2, Katie and ATV were said to have a rivalry, ATV being the Dragonslayer and Katie being a Dragonite. Katie eventually defeated ATV. ATV would return with the rest of the original Hall of Fame team when Red was battled by CLY in Black 2, in Red Anniversary under Dream Red, and in Anniversary Crystal when Red was battled at the entrance to Mt Silver. Trivia *ATV is the subject of the song "All-Terrain Victory" by Church of the Helix Choir. *In Forza Horizon 4, one of the #Forzathon Daily Challenges in Series 16 is named "AATTVVV", with a goal of "Win 2 Dirt Scramble Events", which is a likely reference to ATV. Category:Generation 1 Category:Gen 1 Characters Category:Hall of Fame Category:Safari Zone Pokemon Category:Generation 2 Category:Gen 2 Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Generation 5.5 Category:Gen 5.5 Characters Category:Red Category:Crystal Category:Blaze Black 2 Category:Bug-Type Pokemon Category:Male Characters Category:Poison-Type Pokemon